


Cotton Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Shadowreaper is just Anduin's rebellious teen phase, driven by a certain cool punk heartthrob.





	Cotton Candy

“Oh my Lord.”

Varian gapes at his son as he slinks out of the bathroom. He has the air of someone who was distinctly hoping not to get caught. Tiffin gasps.

“What?” Anduin crosses his arms, standoffish in a way that’s become increasingly more common. Varian can’t say he knows exactly why, but he knows a rebellious teenager when he sees one staring him down. Anduin at least hadn’t looked the part. Until now, of course, caught sneaking out of the house with freshly dyed, bright pink hair.

“The hair, Anduin.”

“What about it?”

Varian pinches the bridge of his nose. “Is that permanent?”

Anduin rolls his eyes. “It’s just hair. It grows back.”

“Anduin! You know I have a rally next week.”

“So?”

Varian breathes out hard through his nose, then works to take a calming deep breath. “ _So_ , I was hoping you would be there. Looking presentable.”

“Just have Mom go. Who cares?”

" _Who cares_ , is the constituents, Anduin. It looks very bad, politically, if my family isn’t there supporting me!”

Anduin visibly closes off at Varian’s outburst. He instantly regrets it.

“We’re not upset with you, Anduin. Just… surprised.” Tiffin mediates.

“Whatever.” Anduin mumbles, pulling his jacket on.

“Are you going somewhere?” Varian questions with a careful tone, trying to make amends. 

“Study date. I’m already late.”

“Oh. Do you need a ride?”

“I can drive myself.” And he shuts the front door behind him. The silence rings.

Varian sighs. “I screwed that one up, huh?”

Tiffin chuckles wryly. “Just a bit, dear.”

“I just don’t want him ending up like–”

Tiffin stops him. “Anduin is a good kid, no matter what he decides to do with his hair. I remember a certain ponytail in your youth, hm?”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Not a day of my life.”

Varian grumbles as he walks back to his office. He walks past the bathroom door left ajar, and his eyes catch on neon pink. The tub and two towels are entirely stained, with more pink spattered up the shower walls.

Varian sighs again. Teenagers.

  
\---

Anduin’s heart jumps as he pulls into the movie theater parking lot. Wrathion’s little black car is already there. It would be wildly out of character for Wrathion to ever fail to show up when he says he will, but some part of Anduin apparently still fears Wrathion will eventually get tired of him. Anduin frowns at his own internal realization. How silly.

He pulls out his phone.

_i’m here by your car_

Wrathion responds promptly.

_come around back, the movie doesn’t start until 6:30_

It’s six now. Anduin remembers distinctly Wrathion asking he be there at six.

He locks his car before walking the long way around to the back of the movie theater. There’s an entrance here too, that’s hardly ever used, being so far away from the parking lot. Anduin had learned, it was mostly just a place for employees to come out for a smoke break. Employees, and Wrathion.

Anduin doesn’t know how he feels about Wrathion smoking. He’s already decided that if Wrathion were to ever offer him one, he’d decline. He doesn’t live in an after school special, but he doesn’t particularly want lung cancer either. But Wrathion has never even suggested the idea. So Anduin never suggests it might be in his best interests to quit, either. A silent arrangement.

Wrathion is indeed, smoking in his usual spot, sat up on a ledge some legal distance away from the door. He molds his lips around the cigarette and breathes out the smoke with an effortless grace that makes Anduin’s mouth dry. Perhaps another, secret, selfish reason he hasn’t pestered Wrathion to stop.

Wrathion’s eyes alight on Anduin as he approaches. Anduin feels suddenly self conscious, running a hand through his newly pink hair. He thinks it looks good. It’s still slightly damp. He wills himself not to invest too much in Wrathion’s opinion.

“My, when did this happen?” Wrathion grins widely.

“Just today. I did it myself.”

Wrathion gestures him closer before carding a hand through Anduin’s hair. Anduin tries very hard not to react.

“Not bad for a first try!” Wrathion smiles encouragement. “No roots, at least. And this pink is definitely a nice choice.” He takes another drag before stubbing the cigarette out. “It looks good on you. Very cute.” Anduin blushes in spite of himself.

“You should try a new style with it too.” Wrathion plays around with Anduin’s hair for a moment. “I bet you’d look great with an undercut.”

Anduin entertains the idea, including a vague fantasy of Wrathion’s fingers running along his freshly buzzed scalp. “My dad would have a heart attack.”

Wrathion snorts. “So? It’s your hair. It’s not like it’s permanent anyway.”

Anduin eyes Wrathion’s very permanent piercings. They look good in and of themselves, but Anduin can’t deny that there’s something attractive about the fact that he has them at all, the freedom that they imply.

Wrathion catches him staring. “See something you like?” He gives Anduin a winning wink. He flusters.

“Your snakebites. They’re cool.”

Wrathion very deliberately plays with the inside of one with his tongue. “They are, aren't they? You’d look good with them, too.” Anduin’s father would throw a fit. “Or maybe just a lip ring? Right here.” Wrathion thumbs the side of Anduin’s bottom lip. Anduin freezes. Wrathion’s eyes find his, shining hypnotically dark as he leans in. “Is this okay?” Anduin can’t form words over how hard his heart is hammering in his ears.

Wrathion backs off, easy as anything. “It’s alright if it isn’t.”

“IT IS!” Anduin blurts out. “I mean, I’d, I’d like to, I just, haven’t, I don’t know–“

Wrathion smiles, slow and snakelike. “Oh, well, I can certainly help with that. It’s just like this.” And he cups Anduin’s cheek and tilts his head for him and presses their mouths together soundly.

Wrathion’s mouth still tastes smoky, is the first thought that pops into Anduin’s head. Anduin’s heart is still thrumming harder than he can ever remember it, but he finds the sensation lost in favor of Wrathion’s lips moving against his own, encouraging him gently to follow the movement. He does, hesitantly, and it feels so good he can’t help but let a moan escape into the kiss. He pulls back with a start and covers his own mouth, mortified.

Wrathion looks nothing but pleased with himself. “Not bad for your first try at all.” He makes a show of checking the time on his phone. “Still twenty minutes to kill. Want a second try?”

Anduin gingerly hops himself up onto the wall beside Wrathion.

“We can miss the previews.”

Wrathion laughs, delighted, before sliding their lips together again.

Anduin’s father really is going to kill him.

 


End file.
